Just Dance, Demigods
by allodemfandoms
Summary: Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Nico are bored on a great summer day. Leo suggests they play Just Dance. And everything turns into a competition.


It was a very nice day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the air smelled like ripe strawberries. Even Mr. D wasn't being a total pain, like usual. The Seven, and Nico, were relaxing by the lake. Everything, with the chaos and stuff, turned out great. They got Percy and Annabeth back, Gaea was back into a deep slumber, and they _all _got back safely. Everyone agreed to spend the next week hanging out together until Jason, Frank, and Hazel had to go back to Camp Jupiter.

Everyone, that is, except one. Leo, of course. "Come on!" he whined. "Just sitting here is boring. Let's do something fun."

"Define fun." Piper sat up from her lounge chair, rasing an eyebrow. "Your fun could be building a robot.."

"How about.. We…" Leo hesitated. "Play a game! Wii? Call of Duty? How about Just Dance!"

"What's Just Dance?" Hazel asked, being her usual old-timey self.

"It's a dancing game. And I think it's a great idea," Frank replied. All eyes faced him, shocked at him for agreeing with Leo. He shrugged, "Well, it sounds like fun.."

"I think Chiron has the 3rd one," Percy added. They all agreed and headed to the Big House. Chiron let them borrow the copy, and soon the disc was popped in.

"Everyone know how to play?" Frank asked. "Even though, if you don't, you probably grew up 50 years ago.." He immidiately felt guilty about his last comment when Nico and Hazel raised their hand. Everybody else, though knew how to play.

Leo tried to explain the rules, but only Piper decided to give it a try. Hazel plopped on the couch and insisted, "I'll just watch. Maybe I'll catch on."

At first, it was a friendly game; they all took turns. But knowing this group of demigods, or any group really, competition would surely start to brew.

"Hey Percy…" Jason smirked. "One-on-one?"

"What are the stakes?"

"Nothing.. Just, er.. Friendly competition.."

"You're on," Percy said, picking one of the hard songs and clicking play.

"This isn't going to end well…" Annabeth muttered to Piper.

"No kidding." She chuckled.

The two boys went at it, concentrating hard on the screen. Both of them were good dancers, but it seemed Percy was a tad better. As the son went on, everyone was watching intensely.

"Dang, Perce.." Leo whistled.

The song ended and Percy looked at his score smugly. He beat Lightning Boy by 1000 points. It was pretty obvious that Jason was upset, you could see a little spark go off on his hand, but he just nodded and said, "Good game.." Percy smiled at him, humor in his eyes, and put an arm around Annabeth, who smiled.

"Great job babe.." Piper piped up, being supportive.

Jason turned to her saying, "Hey Pipes, why don't you try? You haven't gone yet,"

"Oh, no.. I'm ok-''

"You can play against Frank!" Jason grinned, ignoring her protests. He pushed her towards a controller and had Frank pick a song. He chose an easy one.

"He's Canadian.. He can't dance. Right?" Leo smirked, speaking to Nico, but wasn't really trying to be quiet. Frank smirked to himself, as Leo was _way_ wrong. Right when the song started, Frank started killing it. He hit every move, only a few mistakes. Hazel watched him, astonished, yet confused. She wasn't quite getting this game, but she was still embarrassed for not knowing how. Especially now that her boyfriend was great at it!

Piper tried to catch up with the motions, but she just couldn't. She had no rythym at all. Having a famous dad must mean she could dance like Shakira, right? Wrong. Everyone was either staring at her, shocked, or staring at Frank, surprised.

By the end og the song, Frank had 3,500 points. Piper only had 200, but she held her head high. "Yes! New high score," she said, sitting on the couch next to Hazel, completely owning it.

"That was incredible, Frank!" Hazel exclaimed. He smiled, leaning on the couch arm.

"Eh.. That was okay. For a Chinese Canadian baby man." Percy snicked, just joking. His laughter was joined by Leo's laugh, but the two immediately stopped when Annabeth gave them a stern look.

"You're just jealous." Frank countered, cracking a smile.

Before anyone else could retaliate, Nico said quickly, "Okay! I'm going to play. Who thinks they can beat the Ghost King?"

Leo smirked. "Step aside. I'll show you all how it's done." He grabbed the controller and scrolled through the songs. Finally, he stopped on 'My Songs Know What You Did Last Night (Light Em Up)' by Fall Out Boy. "Perfect! The Super Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme is ready. Watch and learn." He exclaimed, giving everyone his usual sarcastic smile. He clicked play once Nico was ready, and began dancing. He hit every move perfectly, as if he knew it by heart.

During some points, he tore his eyes from the screen to give winks to the ladies; who were all staring at Leo like he was Hercules. Somewhere in the middle of the song, Nico just gave up and watched Leo instead.

When the music stopped, Leo grinned at his score. "Hmm… An even 4,000. That's more than baby man over there." Everyone was too stunned to knock his teasing.

Eventually, Hazel broke the silence. "Leo… You're amazing!" Everybody threw out compliments, and gathered around him, asking questions. Frank stood behind the mob, rolling his eyes at the 'Oohs' and 'Ahs'.

"Ladies… Gentlemen. Please…" Leo laughed. "There's plenty of me to go around."

That got them to calm down, rolling their eyes at his cockiness. "Pa-lease. There's only enough for Calypso.." Annabeth cooed.

"Or Reyna! She could use a somebody.." Percy joked.

Leo's ears turned pink, but he just laughed with everyone else. Even Frank joined in with the laughter.

The rest of the day, they played Just Dance 3, including Hazel, and just had fun. Thinking everything was okay, and there was nothing to worry about. And in that moment, there wasn't.


End file.
